


What’s a Sunset If You Don’t Race Into It

by Sivictis



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One), Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Generation One
Genre: M/M, Rare Pairings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:35:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25316908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sivictis/pseuds/Sivictis
Summary: The end of the Decepticon and Autobot conflict required a type of attrition that was only punctuated by devastation.  Grimlock knew that he wasn’t the best with words, but he hoped he could comfort Hot Rod in another way.
Relationships: Grimlock/Hot Rod
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	What’s a Sunset If You Don’t Race Into It

Grimlock found Hot Rod by a lake, staring gloomily into his reflection. A mission did not go as well as they had hoped today, and some of the fire that Hot Rod was known for seemed to be extinguished. 

They all wanted the conflict between the Autobots and Decepticons to end, but getting there required a type of attrition that was only punctuated by devastation.   
  
As Grimlock had once overheard Kup put it, Hot Rod was a turbo-revving young punk who knew no bounds when it came to protecting others. He wondered if it had anything to do with Nyon. 

Seeing the light in the typically happy and go-lucky bot dim reminded Grimlock of what they were all trekking on for in the first place. He did not want to see another spark fade away, chained and destroyed by their own thoughts.

“Hey, Hot Rod,” Grimlock said as he approached, transforming from his alt mode to his regular build. “Shanix for your thoughts?”

The other bot smiled in reply, but it didn’t reach his optics. 

“It’s just hard sometimes,” Hot Rod began. “Y’know. When a rescue goes south." He then chuckled without humor. “Don’t tell Kup, though. He’d never admit it, but that old mech worries too much.”

Grimlock wasn’t the best with words, but he comforted others in different ways. He put a hand on Hot Rod’s shoulder.

“Tell you what,” he said, grinning. “I promise not to tell him that you _care_ about him if you can beat me to a race.”

In reply, Hot Rod revved his engine. He was always ready for a good challenge “You sure?” he said. He narrowed his optics. 

Grim raised both his servos up. “Not questioning your speed. Let’s _run._ You and me. From here to the-” Grimlock glanced around, searching for a good spot. “The edge of that far cliff,” he finished, pointing to the finish line. 

Before he had any time to announce a countdown, Hot Rod was already speeding away. “See you there at sunset” he teased as the distance between them increased.

Grimlock barked a laugh as he began running as well, using his longer strides to his advantage. 

When Grimlock caught up to the other bot, he was met with a grin. It was genuine this time.

The two bots matched each other’s pace as they continued their run to the cliff. They pointed to different Earth creatures and objects along the way, amused by them. 

By the time they reached the finish line, it really was already sunset.

“Looks like it’s a tie,” Grimlock said as they both ungracefully dropped down beside each other. Their engines fanned to cool them off. 

Hot Rod laughed. “Thanks, Grim.”

Grimlock grinned. “I didn’t say anything,” he replied.

After a few minutes, Hot Rod sat up to watch the sun slowly disappear beneath the waves. It cast brilliant hues of oranges and pinks. He tapped Grimlock’s shoulder.

And truly without saying anything this time, Grimlock smiled in return and joined him.

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted over on my Tumblr for deceptikin.
> 
> Feel free to leave a Kudos and visit my Tumblr or Twitter (@Sivictis) to say hello!


End file.
